


R1D3 0R - D13

by Mousebane



Category: Wild Hogs (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Relationships: Red (Wild Hogs)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Fortunate Son

The Del Fuegos were returning to the bar. Jack wasn't expecting to see something on the side of the road in the distance. Shining brightly against the desert was a pearlescent turquoise blue truck. The closer they got the more they could see. Copper light bar and bull bar. Jack grinned at the 92' Dodge Cummins Dually as he pulled over. Whoever owned the truck had a plate that read 0R - D13. The Del Fuegos pulled over to investigate. This person had a tool chest, a ramp, and straps in the bed. Murdock pointed out the duffle of clothes, pillow, and blanket in the back seat. 

Jack sent half the group to the bar. If this person had a bike they could be there. Murdock nudged Jack and pointed towards the ridge. Jack could just make out the sound of an engine. As the bike got closer, the group recognized that it wasn’t an American. Jack snapped his fingers and the group parted. 

_Some folks inherit star spangled eyes_   
_Ooh, they send you down to war, Lord_   
_And when you ask them, "How much should we give?"_   
_Ooh, they only answer "More! More! More!" yoh_

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no military son, son_   
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, one_

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no no no_   
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son, no no no_

That bike was coming in hot. The group watched as the rider took, what they realized was a Ducati, up the ramp. The rider turned the front tire sharply and slammed the front brake. The Ducati’s rear tire lifted and swung into the bed of the truck. The rider shut the bike off and pointed her copper colored pilot glasses at Jack.

A distinctly female voice came out from behind the bandanna. “There a reason why the Del Fuegos are surrounding my truck?”

“What are you doing in the Del Fuegos’ territory?”

She snorted with laughter as she got off her bike. “Boy howdy ya daddy was right. Didn’t y’all learn y’all’s lesson with uhh..well hell it was four surbanites.”

Jack glowered at her. “He’s gonna Tell everyone that damn story!”

“Probably already as. Y’all gotta garage I can use? I need to pump the tires on this thing.”

Jack watched as she patted the tank lovingly. Her bike was absolutely covered in dust and the majority of her was too. Jack had several questions for but Murdock seemed to have some as well.

“Are you living outta this truck?”

“Yup.”

“When was the last time you ate anything?”

“Uhhhhhmmmmm.”

Jack spoke up quickly, “Follow us kid. Bar is up the road.”

She nodded and loaded her ramp before closing the tailgate. She climbed up into her truck and pulled off her gear. Jack caught a glimpse of braided blonde hair before taking off. Her truck roared to life before taking the rear position. Jack could see her truck glinting as she pulled up to the garage at the bar. 

"Red ain't here at the moment but you're welcome to use the garage. Some of us actually live at this bar so there is a shower in the back." 

She gave a quick nod before Jack stopped and turned towards her. "What's your name kid?"

"Friends call me Charlie."

"Well Charlie if Damien Blade likes ya then welcome to the Del Fuegos."

Charlie gave a quick nod with a light smile before unloading her bike and getting to work.


	2. Next Contestant

Red had just gotten back to the bar after stocking up on spare parts. After putting things away, he shuffled towards the bar. Since it had been rebuilt by the Wild Hogs, he now had his own shower and a small bed at the bar. Red definitely felt in need of a shower. He barely acknowledged anyone as he made his way back.

Steam filled the small room as Charlie finished rinsing her hair and got out. She grinned as one of her favorite songs came on. Charlie started drying her hair with a towel as she sang along with the chorus.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you’d do it again_

_I’ll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you’d do it again_

_I’ll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant._

Red open the door to the bathroom ready to kick out whoever was in there. He wasn’t expecting to see a colorful tattoo of a moth covering a woman’s back. The woman had turned sharply and his gaze caught the sparkle of a rose gold skull with bright blue stones at her navel. Red didn’t expect his brick of soap to come flying at him. When she reached for her boot he retreated quickly. Red made his way over to Jack and Murdock.

Jack and Murdock glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Red had met Charlie. It didn't take but a minute for a door to slam and the sound of boots stomping to echo. Jack and Murdoch glanced around Red to see Charlie making her way over. 

"You goddamn asshole! What the hell were you thinking???"

Red stared down at the woman before grinning. _I saw her naked._ He barely noticed her fist colliding with his chest, till she recoiled with a whimper. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just knock or next time it'll be something heavier than a bar of soap."

Jack cleared his throat getting their attention. "Charlie, Red. Red, Charlie."

Red nodded at Charlie who merely tweaked her nose in response. Jack shook his head as Charlie turned and headed for the doors.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I gotta get some night shots."

Charlie gave a quick wave before disappearing. Red moved to the door and watched as her bike came whizzing past the doors and down the road. Red went off to shower still grinning. Murdoch chuckled quietly.

"Think she'll stick around Jack?"

"Who cares. It's gonna be funny watching her and Red though."


End file.
